Abnormal Occurrences
by XxscreamingXXsilencexX
Summary: When Harry's 17th birthday comes he not only inherits the Potter and Black family vaults but two huge surprises. Mysteries are solved, secrets are revealed and a new lover comes Harry’s way. Slash! LMHP! Mpreg! Rated [M] for later chapters!
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...or really anything for that matter... because if I did I would have a compter that has more than 16 colors...but alas, I do not.

* * *

"Abnormal Occurrences"

Prologue

* * *

_A soft cool breeze drifted through the manor's grounds; lightly kissing the exposed flesh of two shadows sitting by the glistening, black, crystal lake. The figures slowly leaned into one another, sealing the perfect night with a kiss. Unbeknownst to them, every star in the sky exploded with light as their lips met.

* * *

_

"Boy! Wake up, now!" Aunt Petunia, a gangly horse-faced woman, rapped on the door of the smallest bedroom of the Dursley house.

A very groggy Harry Potter slowly came to consciousness after a deep slumber, it had been the best he had slept in days, most likely due to the fact that he had stayed up well past midnight; at first because of his tradition, staying up until his birthday, but then because of his birthday presents that Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Remus, and Neville had sent him.

Today was Harry's 17th birthday, in the Wizarding World he was now legal, he had come of age. And if Albus Dumbledore, his headmaster and authority figure, hadn't threatened him he would already be out of this hellhole of a house and in number 12 Grimuald Place. But alas, with Voldemort back in power and Death Eaters killing around every corner, the streets were definitely not safe for him.

"Boy! If you don't get out here right now I'm sending this man on his way and Vernon can decide your punishment!"

Aunt Petunia's screeching voice echoed in his empty room. It took a few seconds for Harry to register what his aunt had said primarily due to the fact he was remembering his last punishment from Vernon. But as soon as he did, Harry was jumping out of his bed and throwing on a pair of Dudley's old pants, not noticing how they seemed to magically shrink to fit him perfectly as he ran out of his room. He bounded down the steps while attempting to don on a shirt in the process. When he reached the front door Aunt Petunia was scowling and scrutinizing the unwelcome guest in a disgusted manner and a certain black haired Professor seemed to reciprocate the feeling.

"P-Professor Snape? Why are you here- why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked nervously. When the Potions Master first caught sight of Harry his jaw dropped followed quickly by his eyebrows lifting.

"Harry…?" Severus Snape quickly pulled himself out of his reverie and hardened his features. "Dumbledore sent me to collect you." Snape stated coolly, "Pack all your things you'll need for Hogwarts and your stay at Grimuald Place." Harry nodded.

"Let me just use the bathroom first." Snape's face flicked nervously but changed back so fast Harry could have sworn he imagined it. Yet Snape waved his hand in a gesture that told Harry to go ahead.

Seconds later a girlish scream was heard along with a loud thump of a body hitting the floor…

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone! I hope you like my story so far...I know that it's really short but to make up for it I promise the next chapter will be up soon! I've been wanting to do a LM/HP for a while but I have another story going and I have like no ability to multi-task so one will have to suffer for a little while... muhahaha. But yeah so this story is a product of why too many kool-aid bursts and a serious case of writers block of my other story. But anywhoo...REVIEW so thatI know whether or not to continue. Thanks! - James

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 1: Spys for the Order

'Abnormal Occurrences'

Chapter 1

'Spies for the Order'

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter…If I did… well that would be pretty shibby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's p.o.v.

"Let me just use the bathroom first." Snape's face flicked nervously but changed back so fast I could have sworn I had imagined it. Yet Snape waved his hand in a gesture that told me to go ahead.

I ran up the steps as fast as I could go, knowing the greasy git wouldn't want to wait. But when I reached the bathroom, out of habit, I looked into the mirror. To say I was shocked wouldn't even come close to what I felt; I leaned in closer to my reflection, positive I was seeing things.

My usual short, unruly, black hair now reached the middle of my back and was straight and smooth with faint streaks of green that matched my eyes. My eyes…they looked like the type of eyes any girl would kill for; although they were the same color as always they were now brighter and seemed full of emotion and my eyelashes had lengthened and thickened. In the commotion I must have forgotten to put my glasses on but now I can see fine with out them. My facial features seemed more sharp and aristocratic. While my jaw line and cheekbones were strong...but a good strong. Unfortunately, I seemed to be four or five inches shorter than last night, which made me groan, I hate being short! But the weird thing about my body was that my legs and torso were now very long, which made no sense since I had shrunk. By now I was only standing in my boxers, looking at my all-new body. Turning around I caught a quickly glimpse of a shimmering glitter on back but when I went to look again I couldn't see it. Strange… I finally took a full view and realized I reminded myself of someone… I let out a high-pitched squeal and darkness took over.

Narrator's p.o.v.

Silence echoed through the house after Harry's body collapsed to the ground.

"Well aren't you going to do something?" Snape snapped at the horse-faced woman who sauntered into the kitchen as if she did not hear Harry faint.

The Potions professor made a throaty growl and stormed up the stairs with his usual billowing robes. When he made it to the bathroom Harry was already starting to come to. Snape helped the boy off of the baby blue bathroom floor tiles and sat him on the closed toilet.

"Professor… umm, c-can I as you something?" Harry asked, timidly.

"You want to know why you look differently." The Professor replied in his arrogant tone, "That's why I've come for you. But I think it best that I let Dumbledore explain."

"Sir, I think we both know that Dumbledore is going to go all twinkle-eyes and give me a long-winded answer of which would only barely skim the point." the corners of Snape's lips quirked at Harry's look of knowledge.

"Hmm, well that is true. But it will still be better if you find your answers from him. As much as I hate to admit it, there are some things about your new appearance that I just can't answer." Snape answered with exhaustion apparent on his face.

"Like how I kinda look like you?"

Snape's eyes widened at that comment but it was obvious how Harry could see it…hell even he could see it!

"It's time to go." Snape said.

We walked across the hall to Harry's bedroom; Snape was eyeing the numerous amounts of locks on the door along with the cat flap.

"What are these and what are they for?" Snape sneered after his question thinking they must be something expensive and lavish for Harry to have it.

"Umm," Harry started looking down in embarrassment, "their muggle locks. They are designed to keep someone or something in and in order to get that thing out you either need a key or a combination, or a code." Inside Snape was confused.

"And this?" The potions master pointed to the small cat flap at the bottom of Harry's door.

Harry looked down again, "That's a flap. It's normally used for animals to get in and out of rooms on their own."

"But it's not here?"

"No, umm, well you see… that's howmyrelativesfeedmewithouthavingtoletmeoutofmyroom."

Snape looked up at Harry's jumbled comment seeing for the first time Harry's bedroom. Not at all what he expected, The head of the Slytherin House was shocked to see a broken desk without a chair, a small wardrobe, and a bed with a sagging mattress that had springs poking out of some spots. On top of the bed was a shabby blanket with a notebook. The last of which was the only proof someone stayed in the room.

"Well, get your belongings." Snape rushed, getting agitated that the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't spoiled with things.

"Ok, well umm, we have to ask Aunt Petunia if she knows where the key is for the school stuff but there are a few things I have up here."

Snape looked around for those things, only to see Harry pushing aside his bed a pulling up a floorboard. Before the Potions professor could ask what Harry was doing, the sickly thin boy pulled out a box and a pillowcase. Harry opened the box first which consisted of a piece of bead, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a bottle of water. Snape had a feeling he didn't want to know why Harry had a stash of food and was still so thin so he decided not to ask. In the bag however was a Potions Book and Animagus Transfiguration Guide, along with some parchment a beat up quill and a bit of ink. Harry, making sure everything was there nodded to himself then pulled out a leather bound photo album. As he stood up with his few belongings, after he closed up the floor and moved his bed back, two sheets of paper fell from Harry's photo album. Snape leaned down to pick them up. Severely disturbed by what he saw. On one sheet of paper, either a very unskilled artist or young child, had drawn a little boy with black hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar, and green eyes laying on the ground in the fetal position while two very large males, one shorter than the other, and one very thin female pointed at him with words coming from their mouths. The only one Harry had spelled right was _'FREAK'_. Harry flipped the paper over, that held another drawling by the same young child only this time the raven-haired boy had a mother and father holding his hands and they were all smiling. He looked at Harry who was staring at his feet before moving to the next sheet of paper. Here was a highly skilled drawn picture of a young man who was obviously Harry laying on the ground while many people were glaring at him; Severus could even recognize some of the people… there was Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ron and Hermione, Hagrid was in there too but he wasn't glaring at Harry, the same as Draco and Lucius Malfoy and also himself. While Hagrid had a smile the rest of the non-glaring group wore a face of indifference. There was no picture of a family on the back of this one. Snape looked up at Harry in a whole new light.

"I have more things down stairs." Harry stated.

Once, Snape effectively unlocked the lock on the cupboard under the stair and Harry removed his trunk placing the items from his room in it, Severus then pulled out a silver chain necklace, which was a portkey, ending the trip. Harry grabbed half and immediately felt the familiar tug on his navel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dingy kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place was practically empty of any persons or activity. At the table, with his hand folded gently on his lap sat Albus Dumbledore in chartreuse robes and a black pointed hat with lime green stars. His blue eyes lightly sparkled beneath his half-moon spectacles. On the other side of the room, leaning on the corner of two connecting cupboards was a pale skinned, blonde wizard of whom was wearing black trousers and a gray, button up, collared shirt with cuffed long sleeves.

Both jumped slightly when two people appeared, the smaller one falling forward, only to be caught by the blonde. Harry opened his eyes when he didn't feel the pain of his face connecting with the wooden floor, realizing then that he had comforting, strong arms wrapped around him. As he righted himself he looked at his savior jumping backwards, straight into Severus.

"L-L-Lucius Mal-Malfoy?" Harry looked around to find a quick escape, sighing when he saw Dumbledore getting up from the kitchen table.

"Calm down Harry, calm down Harry. It's quite all right, you are perfectly safe, I assure you. Please, come sit." Dumbledore said.

Harry complied, wanting to know how he could possibly be safe. "Now Harry, this may be hard to believe," Dumbledore began, "But Lucius Malfoy has been a spy for the Order for over two years now. You-"

Dumbledore was cut off, "WHAT?" Harry screamed.

"Shut up brat and listen to the Headmaster." Snape threatened.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy is a spy whether you come to terms with it or not but he does concern you."

"How? And while were talking about abnormal occurrences will someone please explain to me why I suddenly look like this!" Everyone stopped and looked at Harry. Dumbledore's twinkle grew, Snape sneered, and Lucius smiled.

"That can all be explained Harry, not to worry. It's a slightly difficult subject but to put it simply your rich. You're richer than richer…Merlin your richer than I am." The senior Malfoy replied. Harry looked to Dumbledore for answers.

"You see Harry, when Sirius went through the veil," Harry's eyes started to tear, "He left only one living will which stated that you… get everything. The vaults, the estates, even the house elves. The only problem was the Black Family Edicts state that only a person that was either the Black heir or someone that was officially left with everything and that also had the Black lineage could inherit that the fortune. Since you have no Black blood in you, Sirius cast a spell on his will, so that when it was time for you to inherit was he left you, you would become part nymph. Since the Blacks and Elemental Nymphs have mated for centuries, that gave you enough blood to give you access to the fortune." Remus Lupin had been listening to the conversation but decided to make his presence known and give Harry the straight answers.

Harry gave Lupin a huge smile and a hug before stating, "That still doesn't explain what Mr. Malfoy has to do with me."

"Actually it does Harry, You have an immense amount of power so I'll be your new teacher…" The blonde wizard said, his voice drifting off at the end.

"Plus, he's your mate."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a fabulous day! I haven't slept and it's 6:28 am, but hey. Anywhoo, this chapter is a product of insomnia, any mistakes are mine, I tried to get them all but I can't even see straight any more, ha ha. But yeah, I hope you guys like it! - JAMES

THANK-YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!

For TSS: sweet asphodel, sbkar, Lina, EciFrog, thrnbrooke, annie…THANK YOU AGAIN!

For FF.N: Beth5572, Elektra107, ABC, Devil's Rhyme, and Wolflady…THANKS!

P.S. I normally actually write individual Thank-Yous but …I really want to sleep, so next time :D !


	3. Ch2: Lesson1 You Are No Ordinary Wizard

Abnormal Occurrences

"_Abnormal Occurrences"_

_Chapter 2_

"_Lesson 1: You Are No Ordinary Wizard"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, if I did you would all bow to me, your Lord and Master, or taste my writer wrath! We writers do have a wrath you know…it's one of those nature things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Actually it does Harry; you have an immense amount of power so I'll be your new teacher…" The blonde wizard said, his voice drifting off at the end._

"_Plus, he's your mate."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that day Harry let out a high-pitched scream and fell the dingy floor of the kitchen. The senior Malfoy had not anticipated this so he too fell in a failed attempt to stop Harry before the ground did. However, unlike Harry, Lucius was still conscious so he grabbed Harry and held him in his arms. This was normally a very un-Malfoy thing to do but something in him changed since he found out he was the Potter heir's mate. It was probably that he realized that he now had a chance at real love and he didn't want to mess that up.

"Well that went… well." Remus stated, his head in his hands.

"I for one enjoyed it." The potions master had a look of glee on his face.

"Oh, shut your cake-hole Severus!" Lucius screamed, suddenly feeling protective of Harry.

" 'Cake-hole?' Lucius, I hear my students say that!" Severus retorted with a sneer.

Dumbledore laughed at the men's bickering. Suddenly, Harry started to move. Lucius loosened his grip but kept Harry in his arms. Grey met Green when Harry's eyes slowly opened to a bit more than slits. In Harry's state he snuggled closer to the elder Malfoy and closed his eyes again.

"Why don't you bring him up to his room. He may be more comfortable on the bed." Dumbledore suggested, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

'Oh I hate it when the ol' bag's eyes do that, it means he's up to something.' Lucius thought before standing up with Harry in his arms and walking towards the hall to reach the stairs.

Normally, Lucius would have apparated to Harry's room but having Harry snuggled up in his arms and the want for it to never end had him taking the long way there. The Headmaster decided that Harry should stay on the third floor seeing as there were three bedrooms there; one that was usually Fred and George's room, another that was shaped like an octagon which was made up for Harry in colors of pale blue and silver, and finally that last one, Lucius' room. His room was lavish and decorated in colors of black and gray.

When Lucius stepped onto the second floor landing Harry shifted again causing the older man to look down at him. He looked like a fallen angel, minus the wings and halo, of course, but an angel none-the-less. When Harry kept on sleeping, the blonde wizard continued to ascend the stairs. Finally, he reached a door the read, 'HARRY POTTER' in gold shimmering letters. Lucius pushed the door in with his foot and walked over to the four-poster bed, laying Harry's still body on the cream Egyptian cotton sheets.

"I don't know what you have done to me Harry… I only know that I want to keep anything else from harming you. You deserve to be happy and I think I can bring some of that happiness to you, if you'd let me… I promise I'm not the wizard that I have to pretend to be… just give me the chance." Lucius whispered in a barely audible voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke the next morning feeling like he was run over by a Hippogriff, then dueled with a double-headed Basilisk, and finally ended the day with Dudley beating him to a pulp with his Smelting's stick. However, when he looked over to his left and saw long blonde hair strewn over the arm of a chair, he quickly rolled back over to go to sleep, deciding today was going to be one of those days that just wasn't worth the effort of getting out of bed. That resolution was short lived, however, when the weight of the bed shifted and a long, lean hand touched the small of his back.

"Harry, it's time to get up. Your lessons start today and I thought you might want some time for a shower and breakfast." A smooth, silky voice rolled over Harry's body.

'This is definitely NOT the Lucius Malfoy that I know!' Harry thought to himself, 'But then again, Dumbledore always gives people second chances…maybe I should too. Nope, I don't think I will; the man only tried to kill me on numerous occasions, not to mention, I'm the bane of his son's, best friend's, and master's existence. I think I have the right to make him prove himself.'

Harry quickly pushed off the softer than silk covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed causing his already throbbing head to burn with the passionate fire of a thousand suns. Grabbing his head in agony he did not realize Lucius was beside him with a vial until the potion was pressed to his lips. Harry, not really caring if the elder Malfoy drugged him seeing how it would get rid of the pain, leaned his head back and swallowed the potion. Almost immediately the hammering lessened and the searing pain was non-existent. The raven-haired boy raised his head and looked into concerned gray eyes.

"Thank you… how'd you know, to carry the potion I mean."

Lucius chuckled, "Severus said you'd wake up feeling like you'd suffered from the Cruciatus Curse. He laughed of course so I stole one of his potions." Harry was amused at what Snape's face was going to look like when he realizes that Lucius got one over on him.

"So…" Harry began, "My first lesson is today?"

"Yes, but not to worry; today we will just be going over the things you can already do."

"Like spells and stuff?" Harry interrupted.

"No, I'm just going to assume that you are able to perform up to 6th year magic and maybe a bit more. But, what we are going to go over today is going to be more natural magic. Things that can be taught but that some just can do."

"Like becoming an animagus…?" Harry stated but at the end of his sentence his voice rose a pitch making it a question.

"Well yes but that is very, very, rare- are you a natural animagus Harry?"

"Yes, but I think something is wrong with my forms."

"Show me."

Harry got all the way off the bed and walked towards an open area of the room. Suddenly, Harry was on the floor… his long black hair with almost unnoticeable green streaks, was now so long if Harry was standing it would reach his thighs. Also, Harry's normally vibrant green eyes became glazed over and were now a pale, pale green. The most shocking thing however was the fin Harry had obtained; dark green scales covered his lower half, some scattered scales reaching all the way up to the bottom of his face. He was a Merman!

Harry who was gasping for breath quickly changed back into human form. However, Lucius quickly noticed that this was NOT the human form Harry usually is. His mid-back length, black hair was now straight and manageable, tied at the nape of his neck, some pieces falling into his eyes. His skin had paled severely and his eyes had stayed the same color as when he was a merman but without the glazed look. Harry looked good and that did not go by Lucius unnoticed. Harry laughed after seeing Lucius lick his lips and his eyes cloud over in lust. Harry's smile revealing two very long and very pointy canine teeth.

"You're a vampire." Lucius stated in awe, though he did not let that show. "Do you have wings?"

Harry nodded affirmative and arced his back forward. Two, pitch-black, feathered wings grew from Harry's back, they too having the inconspicuous green tint to them. Harry gave another grin, flashing his fangs, before popping into nothingness…or so Lucius thought. Getting up from the bed, to see what happened to his new mate, Lucius saw a midnight black kitten, with a strange white lightning bolt marking on his forehead, chasing it's tail.

"Harry!" The kitten looked up and changed back into his normal self. Well, as normal as his new self was. "Well done Harry, it takes a very powerful wizard to have more than one animagus form. In fact, I only know one person ever having the capabilities. However, they trained themselves to get it. Trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with your forms." Lucius looked at the younger boy who seemed to dislike the attention. That calmed Lucius down immediately, "Go shower, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Harry nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well done Harry, lets leave it at that for today's lesson." Lucius stated.

Harry smiled; true to his word Lucius only had them doing some review work for today's lesson. The entire time Lucius gave Harry praise or gentle encouragement, normally this would have driven Harry insane but it was different with the elder Malfoy. Harry felt that for once he actually earned the praise instead of just receiving it for being the infamous Harry Potter.

"Harry, I want to ask you something…"

"Yes, Lucius?" Over the past 8 hours they had grown closer and Harry felt comfortable calling the elder man by his first name.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning, while you were in the shower. He needs me to go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow afternoon… He has permitted you to join me, if you so wish to go."

A sad smile appeared on Harry's face. "I would like it very much if I could join you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke early the next morning from a restless slumber, his mind too focused on the trip to the death place of his parents. Climbing out of bed, Harry quickly walked over to his trunk and threw on a pair of Dudley's old pants and shirt. Once again they shrunk to fit Harry magically, however, this time Harry noticed. Pulling off his shirt and picking another out of his trunk, he slipped in on. Once again the shirt shrunk.

"Strange..." Harry murmured.

"What's strange?" Just then Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, intending to wake the smaller boy up.

"My clothes. Watch." Harry pulled of his shirt and the blonde wizard admired the view. When Harry put on an oversized shirt Lucius scowled but quickly had one thin, blonde, eyebrow raise as the clothes shrunk.

"Impressive. We should look into that tomorrow but for now, breakfast is ready and I want to leave in roughly thirty minutes." Harry nodded and walked next to the senior Malfoy as they moved towards the kitchen.

Entering the unkempt kitchen, both men were greeted by the delectable smells of a good homemade breakfast. Tonks could be seen standing by the coal stove flipping pancakes onto a platter, along with fakon, fam, feggs, and fausage. (a/n: this is not a typo, it was intentional. fakonFAKE bacon, famFAKE ham, feggs Fake eggs fausageFAKE sausage... its much more vegetarian friendly this way, being practically a vegan myself.) Harry licked his lips and ran to the table flopping himself on the bench closest to the food.

Lucius chuckled, "Hungry Harry?"

"Starving I haven't ate since the 25th."

"Harry that was over a week ago!" Lucius stated anger slowly seeping into his words.

"What? I wasn't lying when I said the muggles I live with are arses." Lucius' face went red in fury. "Lucius calm down, it's not that big of a deal really." Harry finally calmed his mate only when he leaned against the older man's chest and hugged him. Lucius quickly returned it.

Both eating as quickly as they could stomach and still manage a polite conversation with Tonks, they managed to leave the old home at exactly 10:32am. They walked to the nearest abandoned alley, where they wouldn't be seen, Harry quickly moved to lean against the elder Malfoy who in turn wrapped his arms around the boy. To anyone else they would look like a couple wrapped in an embrace, although for them it was a necessity to apparate to Grodric's Hollow… after all, Harry only just turned 17. Though he wasn't ready to admit it, the raven-haired boy secretly loved being in Lucius' arms…it just felt right. Harry grabbed onto Lucius' robe and held tight as a loud crack sounded and they were gone.

Harry and Lucius landed in front of a run-down muggle neighborhood. The elder Malfoy started walking forward, moving to an open field, and said Lily and James Potter's house, Godric's Hollow. Suddenly a quaint two-story cottage popped into the field, Lucius standing on a pathway filled with weeds. Harry looked up into the last place him and his parents had been together, which now amounted to a crumbling house with boards up on the windows.

Lucius reached over and took the young man's hand, leading him up to the door. With a flick of his wand the blonde wizard pushed open the door revealing a cozy, well at one time cozy, living room. Harry looked in awe as everything was still in place as if the house had not been touched since Voldemort was there only now covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Harry, I need to retrieve something from your father's office do you want to come with me or look around?"

"I'd like to look around." Lucius nodded and walked towards the rickety, oak stairs.

Dust dispersed from the ceiling as Lucius walked upstairs to the office. Suddenly, the floorboards gave a loud crunch followed by an ear splitting crack. A beam from the ceiling broke in pieces falling to the floor. Harry, standing right under the beam was knocked in the head by the piece of wood, roughly the size of a 2x4 and promptly fell to the floor unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**To my reviewers: **I love you all! I would totally leave you guys personal responces to your reviews but now of you're not allowed to respond to the reviews:tear: But I still love you all and I still want reviews! That's is one thing I've noticed I have become such a review whore, along with coffee junkie since I'm staying up all night to write my fics. Haha. Anywhoo, I hope you guys are liking the way everything is going. My stories write themselves so if anyone has suggestions I'm open.  Oh, sorry that this one is shorter than most of my chapters I promise I'll write a really long one it's just I start school in roughly 5 hours and 20 minutes so I kinda just wanted to send this one out already, but yeah…it'll be a little longer in between chapters but knowing me you'll actually get them sooner because I'll write them during class lol. Ok, I better get some sleep, see you all soon!

-FYI: the cliff hangers will end when I become to lazy to come up with them, the good news is mostly I just write it that way, -


	4. A Strange Experience

Abnormal Occurrences

_Chapter 3_

'_A Strange Experience'_

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All I have is this computer…which was free, my lawn chair…which was free, and my Ramen…which cast 20 cents. So please don't sue!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dust dispersed from the ceiling as Lucius walked upstairs to the office. Suddenly, the floorboards gave a loud crunch followed by an ear splitting crack. A beam from the ceiling broke in pieces falling to the floor. Harry, standing right under the beam was knocked in the head by the piece of wood, roughly the size of a 2x4 and promptly fell to the floor.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Harry?" Lucius' voice carried through the house after the wooden beam crack in three pieces the smallest of which hit Harry as he looked up at it, frozen in fear.

"Owwy! That's bloody hurt!" Harry moaned, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Lucius moved over towards the younger man, lending his hand so Harry could help himself up.

As soon as Harry was on his feet his knees gave out forcing him forward and into the blond wizard's chest. Bringing his arms around Lucius' waist, he sighed.

"I'm not having a good birthday." Harry thought out loud.

Lucius chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "I agree, it could be better." Harry smiled into the elder man's chest. "Harry, I still need to get a paper for Dumbledore, but I would much prefer it if you accompanied me upstairs…" Lucius looked at the large lump forming on the raven-haired boy's face, "…it might be safer." Harry nodded in agreement.

After they carefully walked up the stairs, the elder Malfoy looked at Harry then turned right at the landing walking into the farthest room. Harry, however, decided to turn left… it felt like something was pulling him there. Harry took another left at the second door and walked into a strangely familiar nursery. Gasping when he realized where he was, Harry moved over to the crib only to see a little pink stuffed animal that was in the shape of a unicorn. He reached in and touched it… suddenly everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's p.o.v.

_It was nighttime, I know because I had just woken up in my crib due to my mother running into the nursery. It was still dark out. Looking down, I sat up and held 'Nani', my pink stuffed unicorn, in my chubby baby hands, which were currently covered in drool. _

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

_My mother ran in and picked me up. Then the sounds of stumbling from a room- the door burst open, a cackle of high-pitched laughter. He was there…Voldemort. My mother tried to shield me as she begged him to take her and leave me. Voldemort laughed an eerily high laugh. _

"_Please, not Harry…Not-" Screams filled echoed off the walls. _

A flash of green went through the room. I landed on the ground, pushing myself up to a sitting position, clutching Nani to my chest. Voldemort walked closer to me, pointing his unwavering wand in between my eyes. It looked like he got off killing helpless creatures…he probably does. Suddenly, the green light filled the room again-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP! Damn it, HARRY!"

Harry was lying on the floor with Nani clenched in a death grip. The raven-haired boy's breathing was labored and was breaking out in a cold sweat. Just as Lucius came to the conclusion to pour ice water on Harry's head to wake him, the boy quickly sat up gasping for air.

"Mer :gasp: Merlin! He :gasp: He- I watched :gasp: it happen :gasp:." Lucius did not have to ask what Harry meant; he knew by the way Harry was reacting to it.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close, giving him a purely platonic hug. Softly whispering comforting words in Harry's ear, rubbing small circles on his back, and letting the boy cry against his chest, Lucius attempted to alleviate some of the boys pain.

"Harry, since we're here do you want to bring some stuff back with us." Harry's look of happiness made what was left of Lucius' heart melt.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had a box filled with family photos, Potter family keepsakes and some of his baby things, including Nani. The senior Malfoy couldn't help but smiling after watching Harry's looks of joy at finding simple things that normally people take for granted.

"Harry, may I buy you a birthday present?" Lucius asked. Harry blushed. "Good." said the elder Malfoy answering his own question. "Come on, let's go to the Headquarters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry awoke feeling weight on his stomach. Startled, he sat up very quickly, pushing whatever was on him down to the mattress. When Harry looked down he was in awe, there on his bed was a pure white, albino, Runespoor. The funny thing about this one, besides for that it was albino, was that instead of having three heads, this one only had two and it was without a scar indicating it was only born that way. Also one of the snake's heads had deep emerald eyes, much like his own; while the other had liquid mercury eyes that looked like Lucius'. He was roughly one foot long, indicating it was a baby.

"The minute I saw it's uniqueness I wanted him, the minute I saw its eyes…I wanted to give him to you." A soft silky voice floated across Harry's skin.

"Lucius… He's beautiful. Thank you!"

The elder man smiled, walked over to Harry and sat next to him on the bed. "Speak to them, I know you can." This time Harry smiled.

/"Hello, my name isss Harry. Whattt arre yourrsss?"/

/"Greattingsss massstter, I am Sssemnrrasss. I am the drreamerr."/ Said the head with the gray eyes.

/" I am Naptrosss, the critic."/ The other snake said.

Suddenly both heads saw Lucius and the both hissed at him/" No! Do not hurrt anyone, nott witthh outt my perrmisssssion."/

/" Yesss, masstterr."/ They said at the same time. Then, the Runespoor wrapped around his wrist and laid it head down.

Harry looked up, straight into Lucius' stunning eyes. Not knowingly, Harry slowly started moving forward closing the gap between the two powerful wizards. When their lips met Harry felt a power surge go through his body, he felt like all his worries were gone, but most of all Harry felt safe and loved. Two things he's never really felt. For both of them the kiss ended way to quickly. Harry put his head in the crook of Lucius' neck.

"You really are my mate aren't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OK WARNING SEX SCENE, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE…. WARNING SEX SCENE, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE…. ALRIGHTY, ONE MORE TIME, WARNING SEX SCENE, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE….!**

It had been a long day for Harry, his lesson, though strenuous, had gone very well. So well in fact for the last thirty minutes him and Lucius snogged until they couldn't see straight. This morning Harry had to admit he wasn't sure he wanted this relationship but if one thing was true about Lucius it was that he was addicting. Now as he lay on his bed, Lucius on top of him doing things with his tongue he was sure was illegal in some countries, Harry was sure that this was right.

"Mmm, Luciusss." Harry moaned in parseltongue.

Lucius slowly started removing Harry's clothes at an antagonizing pace. Kissing all newly visible flesh as he unbuttoned the boy's shirt. When it was finally off, Harry let out a breath of frustration. Lucius admired Harry's Quidditch toned body, even though Harry, in his opinion, could use a few pounds, before attacking a nipple. Licking, nipping, and touching had Harry begging for release in minutes. Lucius' lips twisted into an evil smirk before leisurely pulling Harry's pants down. Harry, who was annoyed at the lack of skin on skin contact, flicked his wrist and found Lucius with out his clothes. Harry grinned at the older man's look of amusement before letting his hand travel Lucius' body. Taking the younger boy's length into his mouth, the senior Malfoy worked Harry until the Gryffindor was squirming beneath him.

Finally taking pity on the boy, Lucius accio'ed an ornate glass jar from Harry's nightstand earning a wide-eye look. The older man dipped three of his fingers into the lube before parting Harry's legs and placing his index finger on Harry's opening. Slowly pushing it in, trying to be gentle since this was the raven-haired boy's fist time, Lucius began a gentle rhythm of pushing his finger in and pulling it out. Soon, he added a second finger, earning a whimper from the younger boy, tenderly stretching Harry's hole. After a few seconds from adding a third finger, Lucius dipped his digits back into the cool lubricant, slathering it on his pulsing cock. Placing his length at the now stretched opening, Lucius leaned over Harry's body kissing and sucking the boy's neck.

"I promise I'll be gentle. If you tell me to stop I will." Harry looked up into the older man's eyes seeing love and understanding, his own mimicking it only with a dash of fear.

Lucius kissed back down Harry's body before taking the boy's legs to wrap around his waist. Repositioning himself, Lucius slowly pushed the head of his cock in.

"Oww, Merlin!"

"Shh, Harry. I promise this will feel good."

Allowing Harry time to adjust Lucius pushed the rest of his length in. Beginning his slow rocking movements again. A few minutes in Harry's sounds of pain became pleasure so Lucius picked up the pace.

"Oh, Luciusss! Harder!"

Harry began to match Lucius' thrusts by pushing upwards as the elder Malfoy came down. Soon after Lucius' hand slipped in between Harry's legs and started to pump the boy's erection, emitting a moan. Within minutes both came with a roar of the other's name and collapsed.

**SEX SCENE OVER!**

"Lucius?" The raven-haired boy asked after a good five minutes for them both to catch their breath.

"Yes, Harry."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I've already fallen."

**Hello Friends! How are you all? I'm fabulous incase anyone wanted to know, and if you didn't oh well. Anywhoo, I've turned into a review whore SO REVIEW! Sorry this chapter is shorter than all the rest its just now with classes and job hunting. Yeah ok I have no excuse. Alrighty, I have nothing to say. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ok done now! I love all of my reviewers! But some more than others…just 'cuz!**

**-James**


	5. A Strange Experience II'

Abnormal Occurrences

'A Strange Experience II'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, or Lucius Malfoy, or anything else Harry Potter-y. However, I must say, if I did own them, there would be a lot more slash and Luc would be my own person sex slave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later…

Harry slipped out of his lover's arms, attempting not to wake him. After a night of passionate love making his mate needed his rest. Walking, clad only in boxers, into the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place he moved toward the pantry, wanting to know if there was anything he could make. Not noticing the Potions Master walking into the room and conjuring up a cup of coffee, Harry pulled down some flour and yeast, deciding on baking some rolls to have with breakfast. Moving right past Snape without noticing him the elder wizard decided to make him-self known.

"Your filling out." Snape sneered.

Not even sparing the man a second glance Harry simply stated, "If you are referring to me, I'd shut your mouth." Harry jumped as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Sev, stop teasing my nymph." Lucius' voice calmed Harry considerably and turned in his mate's arms to face him. Lucius leaned in and gave the smaller boy a fleeting kiss before turning his attention to Severus Snape. "Just because he doesn't look emaciated anymore doesn't mean he's getting fat."

"But Luc, look." Harry looked down at his stomach which now shown a noticeable bulge.

"I'm sure you'll be fine love. It's probably because of how starved you were earlier." Harry nodded agreement although he was still unsure. Something had not felt right lately.

The Potion's Professor, however, seemed to want to get one last insult in. Laughing he said, "Wouldn't it be great if you managed to knock up the Boy-Who-Lived before he even graduated!" Severus laughed at his own joke before he felt Harry's magic start to leak out in rage. Lucius grabbed his mate.

"Harry, Love. Calm down, don't let what the greasy git said get to you. He's just jealous you're James' kid and not his."

"What?" Harry all but screamed. Severus glared at Lucius before storming out, robes billowing. Harry turned to Lucius, "Luc? Why did Snape say that I could be pregnant? One, I'm a male and two we only started having sex a month ago. Even if males could get pregnant I wouldn't be showing yet."

"Merlin! I keep forgetting you grew up with muggles. Harry, wizarding males CAN get pregnant as long as it's with their soul mate and second you're a nymph. Now I'm no expert on nymph pregnancies but for all we know it's possible."

Harry looked shocked. "What if he's right? What if I am?"

Lucius gathered his mate in his arms, "Well, I for one have always wanted a big family." Harry's smile lit up the room just before he snuggled into the blond wizards chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Harry, in light of this morning's questions, for today's lesson we are going to be brewing a simple test. Think of it as a mate-paternity-pregnancy all in one test. It's called the Progenies Venenums. It's a fairly difficult potion so we're first going to test the one that Dumbledore used to determine that I was your mate, then, we'll test it again using the one you brewed to see if you get the same results, so here's the directions and ingredient list…you may start when you're ready."

Two hours later, Harry's potion was finally ready all it had to do was let it cool for 20 minutes. In the mean time they decided to start their first test.

"First pour some of the potion on the blank piece of parchment in front of you and make sure you cover the ENTIRE paper with the potion thoroughly. Then take the knife and cut your finger, allowing it to bleed on the paper." Harry did as he was told and magically words began to appear on the paper starting with his grandparents.

Mathew Evans --- Mary (DeCre) Evans Saliath Snape --- Agatha (LeStrange) Snape Petunia (Evans) Dursley / \\ 

_James Potter --- Lillian (Evans) Potter- - - - --Severus Snape_

_\ Harlen James Potter-Snape_

Harlen James Potter-Snape 

_-Nymph_

_-Son of Lillian Potter and Severus Snape_

_-Mate (soul, heart, mind, love, magic, and spirit): Lord Lucius Malfoy_

_-Pregnant (twins)_

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of the parchment. Walking over to where Lucius was sitting, Harry crawled into the older man's lap and softly cried in his robes. Harry felt foolish for being so weak but after what he just found out… needless to say the boy got a few free cries. Lucius accio'd the parchment and read it. His hold on Harry tightened when he realized Harry's father was Snape, then started to feel emotions of joy when he realized he was going to get the chance to have a real family.

"Harry? Love, are you upset about your parentage or being pregnant?" Harry's head shot up, barely missing the blonde wizard's jaw. The raven-haired boy grabbed the parchment and continued to read the entire thing…his eyes lit up.

"I'm pregnant." Lucius smiled and nodded.

"You are." Harry smiled brilliantly.

His smiled dimmed, "Snape's my father."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I have a father…"Harry said obviously still in shock. "And I'm pregnant." Harry's smile lit the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Snape?" It was roughly three in the morning but sleep was not coming easily to Harry. Apparently, the same went for the Potions Master.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I think you may want to take a look at this." Harry thrust his arm towards Snape, the parchment he did Progenies Venenums on quivering in his hand. The potions professor snatched the paper out of Harry's hand, irritably. At first glance he knew what it was; quickly scanning the writing Snape froze. The paper fell from his had doing an unnoticed twirl before gently coming to a stop on the worn out floor boards.

'Potter is…is my…kid? Potter's really a Snape? I-I have a child with L-Lily?' Severus was at a loss. For one thing he was overjoyed at the fact that he had something with Lilly. Of course, he couldn't even dream that it was a child they shared. But this brought up a problem. The problem being that his child was none other than Harry bloody Potter, the boy who wouldn't die already! Arrogant, egotistical, spoiled, prat, POTTER! Severus scanned the parchment for anything else to comment on… 'PERFECT!' Snape thought to himself.

"You're pregnant with twins congratulations." The older man said in an indifferent voice.

"Thanks!" Harry's smile could have reached his ears. "I'm not sure, but I think the test went wrong because I don't feel like I'm having twins." Severus smirked.

"Silly boy! The Progenies Venenums are never wrong when brewed correctly."

"So you're really my father then?"

Snape laughed mercilessly, "You honestly have that much faith in your Potions skills?" Harry glared at his professor before turning on his heel and marching back upstairs and into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucius, Hermione owled me and called both you and the git daft for not knowing about Nymphs!" The senior Malfoy walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms low around Harry's waist.

"So… What did she say?"

"Well a lot of things actually." Lucius mumbled something that sounded similar to 'No surprise there' before smiling at Harry. "One thing she said is that nymph's pregnancies, particularly male nymph pregnancies, progress much faster than regular pregnancies. So even though I'm roughly only a month preggers my body and the babies are really like 3 months along. Then when I'm really only two months along I will look like 4 months so on and so fourth for another 2 months. So for the 5th month that I have been pregnant the babies will develop quickly making me able to give birth during my 6th month. Make sense?"

"No, but we'll talk about it later." Lucius grinned. "So I guess we'll just have to go shopping." Harry started to smile then stopped.

"Luc, what are we going to do? I mean, I have a whole year at Hogwarts I need to complete, but I'm going to be pregnant and then the babies will be born. I can't exactly take them to class, and I still want to see you!"

"Shh, love. Not to worry I already talked it out with Dumbledore. You're going to have your own room. Only it'll contain just a fireplace, which will only floo you to a house that you had built for you by your parents when you were born. That is if you have no objections to us living there with the baby?" Harry smiled, wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him passionately. "Oh, one more thing. The Headmaster also informed me that if you ever so wish to stay at home with the baby, he can easily have Severus and I tutor you for a few hours everyday." Harry's response was to snuggle into Lucius' strong, lean arms. The blonde wizard kissed the top of his nymph's head before lifting Harry's head so that the young man looked into his eyes.

"So, when would you like to see your new home?"

Harry shivered in excitement. "Our new home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I do know that this is yet another short chapter but I promise I'll get better sooner or later…maybe. :) Anywhoo, I hope you liked it. This chap is a bit fluffy as was the last but everyone needs a little fluff in their lives. Plus, there's a twist coming up and I need to set the mood. lol. So, is everyone happy Harry's finally pregnant? I am! That means I don't have to rush through their relationship anymore! YAY! So yeah, I'm going to do the next 5 chappies be one chapter for every month of Harry's preg. Anywhoo, Questions? Comments? REVIEW! Oh yes, and if anyone wants a certain thing to happen mention it in your review, most likely you'll get it. I think I'm 3 for 3 currently. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I love you! Really, I do! You guys always make me smile:) –James

P.S. The reasoning for the sex scene warnings on the last chapter are due to the fact that I have this story on and TSS. I know TSS wouldn't care, but I don't fancy getting my account suspended on … yeah ok that's it. BYE!


End file.
